


drag queen mikey- text post

by Idjitsinpurgatory



Series: text posts- Idjitsinpurgatory [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Group chat, Group texts, M/M, SO, Text Post, Texting, band texts, i was bored, rupauls drag race, text posts, that is all im gonna say, there could be cashton i cant tell, yo yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjitsinpurgatory/pseuds/Idjitsinpurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the goddamn title</p>
            </blockquote>





	drag queen mikey- text post

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and read the other texts I did if you would like :) xxx

Michael- ma hoez  
Michael- i really need to stop that  
Calum- its alright i can be da hoe  
Luke- i thought i was main hoe  
Michael- you are bby  
Luke- ily mikes  
Ashton- ew  
Calum- anyway  
Calum- what do you want bruh  
Ashton- ye im tryna band  
Ashton- actually we all are  
Ashton- we are in the same room  
Michael- SHUSH I HAVE NOOZ  
Luke- NOOZ!! : D  
Calum- shush you suck up  
Luke- brownie points  
Luke- mamma needs it baaad  
Ashton- hold up why are you guys not banging  
Luke- Michaels been spending time with something else  
Calum- MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD ARE YOU CHEATING ON LUKEY?!?!  
Ashton- I WOULD EXPECT THIS FROM CALUM BUT MICHAEL.  
Michael- NO I AM NOT CHEATING  
Michael- Luke is da only bae  
Luke- naw bae xx  
Michael- bae xx  
Calum- why from me...?  
Ashton- just get on with it  
Michael- im going on.....  
*insert drumroll here  
Michael- RuPauls drag race!  
Luke-...  
Calum-...  
Ashton-...  
Ashton- no.  
Calum- god please no.  
Luke- michael for the love of chuck norris please no.  
Michael- fuck you guys....  
Michael- im practising make up now  
Luke- Michael  
Calum- please stop mikes  
Ashton- oh golly gosh  
Michael- I did that thing where the draw the eyebrow really high on the forehead  
Michael- it looks weird with my eyebrows  
Calum- youre gonna look like a woman  
Michael- duh  
Michael- Luke likes it.  
Luke- MICHAEL  
Calum- what yuck luke  
Ashton- idk i think its pretty hot  
Calum- ...  
Michael- ...  
Luke- ...  
Luke- bruh  
Ashton- *raises hand* im muke af  
Calum- me too bae.  
Calum- me too.  
Michael- IM GONNA WAX MY EYEBROWS  
Luke- MICHAEL STOP  
Calum- oh my josh nickleson  
Ashton- who tf is josh nickleson  
Calum- idk  
Calum- sounded cool  
Ashton- K  
Michael- TWAS TOO HARD SO I JUSt shaved them off  
Michael- is that bad?  
Calum- op  
Ashton- K  
Calum- dont tell Luke  
Michael- why?  
Ashton- he has this thing where he throws stuff at walls when someone does something stupid  
Calum- OHMAGAWD THAT WAS ONE TIME  
Ashton- you made out with a hot dog  
Luke- 0_o  
Calum- op  
Ashton- mt lukeuvious is about to erupt  
Calum- Mikepei better run for the hills  
Luke- -.-  
Michael- I kid  
Calum- wat  
Ashton- wat  
Michael- i didnt shave off my eyebrows look  
*insert picture here*  
Ashton- ...  
Calum- ...  
Calum- dude.  
Ashton- look out.  
Luke- MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOH ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT FUCKTARD I THINK YOU AND I SHOULDNT DATE ANYMORE IF YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAG AGAIN I WILL CHOP YOUR DICK OFF  
Calum- woop  
Calum- there it is...  
Michael- bae justa joke  
Ashton- one stupid joke I tell you what  
Michael- shut up butt nugget  
Ashton- oi  
Luke- wtf michael.  
Michael- i apologise bae love me  
Luke- why should i do that?  
Michael- ill give you a blowjob  
Calum- ...  
Ashton- ...  
Luke- K  
Luke- im on my way  
Calum- DUDES  
Ashton- EW YUCK  
Calum- HANG ON  
Ashton- WHAT  
Calum- WERE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THEM  
Ashton- EW ATLEAST WAIT TIL WERE OUT OF THE ROOM  
Calum- You guys suck  
Luke- Michael especially  
Ashton- bruh  
Michael- thats ma boi

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like idjitsinpurgatory <3 xx


End file.
